The present disclosure relates to a cutting device.
A cutting device is known that can perform a full cut operation and a half cut operation on an object to be cut. The full cut operation is an operation that cuts the object into two or more pieces. The half cut operation is an operation that cuts the object while leaving a portion remaining. For example, a known cutting device includes a cutter receiver and a cutter blade. The cutter receiver is switched between a first state and a second state. The first state is a state in which a flat surface of the cutter receiver is opposed to the cutter blade. The second state is a state in which a surface of the cutter receiver on which a protrusion is formed is opposed to the cutter blade.